Wounds
by Shotzette
Summary: Alternate canon for Love is the Tar Pits.


Wounds  
By Shotzette

Laverne wiggled her toes as she stretched out on the waterbed and gazed at the dozing man next to her. A dark eye opened to peer at her, and she grinned in response.

"That," the man next to her said, as he took her into his arms and rolled her on top of him, "was wonderful."

"I kind of enjoyed it to," Laverne replied, as she snuggled against his chest.

"You're terrific, Ginger."

"Hey, 'Fred', why don't you call me 'Laverne' at this point, okay?"

"Whatever you say, gorgeous, whatever you say. I must be the luckiest bastard in the world."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"No, I mean it. I owe that Lenny dude big time."

Laverne's brow furrowed. "Huh?"

Bob gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, I never planned on telling you this--Hell, I never planned on tonight going as great as it has--but, I really wasn't following a map to the star's homes when I knocked on your door earlier..."

"Really?" Laverne's face lit up with intrigue. A secret admirer? Someone who'd worshipped her from afar?

"A couple of weeks ago, I was at the tar pits and I was coming on to that brunette he was with at the party--y'know, the bookworm? Anyhoo, Lenny said that if I wanted someone more my speed, I should go to 113 1/2 Laurel Vista and ask for Laverne. And I'm glad I did, baby. Ow!

Laverne's right hand stung from the slap, but it was no where near the pain she felt in her gut as she wriggled off of the waterbed and stuffed herself back into her tight green dress at record speed. The pounding of her own blood through her ears was deafening. Dimly, she was aware that Bob was shouting at her, calling her filthy names; but all she could see in her mind was Lenny setting her up. Again.

She ran down the dim apartment hallway as she clutched her black go-go boots in her hand. The early morning sky was overcast; shading the Los Angeles street in a gray hazy, dawn, a light that revealed everything without the warming tint of gold. The light that reflected back to her in the shiny metal of the enclosed bus stop where she finally stopped, wheezing and gasping for breath. She barely recognized the woman who's reflection stared back at her, haggard, lined, and looking ten years older than she had that morning.

She was going to make that bastard pay through the nose.

The afternoon air was a warm seventy-five degrees, typical for Burbank. Yet, Laverne couldn't shake the early morning's chill for the life of her. She'd spent the day working out her play and rehearsing what she was going to say to Lenny. In between taking frequent showers, of course. Now, it was time for her to take her first step...

Laverne took a deep breath as she forced herself to relax. Knees knocking, she reached for the doorknob of Lenny's apartment. "Hello!" she said in a poor imitation of Squiggy's nasal bark.

"Oh, hey, Laverne," Lenny said, looking up from his disorderly bunk bed as he tossed the current issue of "The Black Scorpion" comic book aside. "What's up?"

"Do you have any scotch tape I can borrow? Shirley's not around and I can't find her sewing kit. I need to hem this skirt," she said, gesturing to her thighs and inwardly smiling as his blue eyes followed her hand automatically."

"Ain't it short enough?" His nervous guffaw didn't mask the interest in his eyes.

"Nah, you think?" At his nod, she continued, "Shirl and I are going to Sinbad's later tonight. I gotta keep the skirts short if I want to compete with all the young girls out there."

"Nah, Vernie. You always look good."

"Len, Len, you're such a kidder. I wish there were more sweet guys like you out there. Karen's a lucky girl," she said, her green eyes gleaming. "It's a lot harder trying to meet Mr. Right in L.A. than I thought it would be when we moved out here." Laverne forced a rueful smile before continuing. "Burbank ain't nothing like Milwaukee. I thought that guy I was with at the party last night was a winner, but..." She let her voice trail off, and then turned away from him, as if she were uncomfortable.

Lenny was on his feet immediately. "What about the guy at the party last night? He-he-he seemed okay."

"That's what I thought when he knocked on my door. Can you believe it? He told me he found my address on a map to the stars homes. And I believed him," Laverne slapped her forehead self depreciatingly, as she let her smile drop a notch. "The creep. I feel so stupid for going out with him. I mean, I didn't know anything about him, he could have been some kind of axe murderer for all I know..." Once again, she let her voice trail off, this time adding a slight tremor.

In a heartbeat, Lenny clutched her upper arms in his hands. "Did he hurt you, Laverne? I swear to God if he did, that sonovabitch..."

"No, Lenny. I'm okay. I was finally able to get him out of the apartment. I'm just glad that Shirley was upstairs. He really started to scare me."

"God, Laverne. I am so sorry..."

"Sorry? Len, you ain't got nothing to be sorry for," she said, her face the mask of sincerity. "I'm the big dope who invited him to the party."

"Yeah, but..."

"But what? Len, you're a sweet guy, but there was nothing you could have done. Like I said, he was on his good behavior while everyone was around. It was sort of like that creep, Biff, back in Milwaukee," she said, as her eyes scanned his face. She was pleased to see him look away in discomfort at the mention of his former foreman's name. "I was scared, just like I was back then. Terrified, that I was all alone with someone who would hurt me."

"Laverne, I'm so sorry about that..."

"Lenny, I forgave you and Squiggy for that years ago. We're friends. It hurt a lot back then, don't get me wrong. I mean, it hurts when you find out that a friend has set you up, betrayed your trust--but that was years ago. The only reason I'm bringing it up now is that Bob reminded me of Biff. Y'know the kind of guy who only wants one thing from a girl--and doesn't care what he has to do to get it? Lenny, are you okay? You look a little peaked..."

"I'm fine. Really," he affirmed as he sat down shakily on the lower bunk, his face paler than normal.

Laverne made sure that her short skirt rode up even further as she sat down on the bunk next to him, and put her arm around him in faux comfort. "Nothing happened, Lenny. Like I said, I was able to fight him off and toss him out the door." She squeezed his shoulder affectionately, making sure that her right breast brushed and lingered against his bare bicep. "It's good to know that I have a friend like you who cares, though. Karen is a lucky girl. You make sure you tell her I said that."

Lenny looked back into her face, grim determination settling on his features. "Laverne, if that guy comes back, just tell me and I'll get rid of him of him for you. Honest."

"Len, Len, you're one heckuva guy, you know that? She said as the smile on her face was starting to ache. "Between you and Carmine, Shirley and I won't ever need to find knights in shining armor. Then again, Carmine and Shirley are together, and..." Laverne quit speaking as she perceptively turned away from Lenny.

"And what?"

"Nothing, Len. Nothing at all."

"Laverne, we're friends. You can tell me anything."

Laverne squelched a smile as she felt his hand on her arm, and felt him gently cup her face and turn it towards him. Blinking her eyes rapidly, as if they were stinging with unshed tears, she said, "Carmine and Shirley are a couple, and we're just friends. You're Karen's white knight now."

"Yeah, but you're the one who said friends were forever," he said as his eyes glowed with warmth--and more?

Laverne took a deep breath and forced every bit of emotion, need, and instinct into her next words. "Sometimes, I really regret saying that to you. I think I was a little hasty in making that decision." She shrugged and offered up a small, sad smile, "I think maybe that's why I've made some of the choices I've made since that night." She leaned towards him, as if for emphasis, "I just never want to make a mistake like that again. Maybe that's why I keep letting losers like Bob get too close to me. I'm afraid that I'll let another good guy slip through my fingers..." She leaned further in, as her eyes focused on his lower lip. As she felt Lenny's hand tentatively touch her back, she closed her eyes and gently kissed him.

He surprised her. Instead of the usual tongue thrusting maulings she'd experienced from him in the past, his touch was gentle, almost reverent. And then it was gone.

Lenny backed away from her on the bunk. "Laverne," he stammered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen.

Irritation sprang through her breast, but she carefully kept it hidden. Instead, she gently cupped his face in her hands. "Lenny?" she said, as she made sure the need in her eyes matched the quaver in her voice. She felt triumph surge within her as he once again took her in his arms, and took her lips with his own.

His touch was hungrier this time around, but no less gentle. Despite herself, Laverne felt her body begin to react to his. Lenny's hands began to roam her body more aggressively as Laverne forced herself to remain passive; to let him set the pace. Having him do all the work would only serve her interests in the long run.

She actually felt a pang of disappointment when she heard the door to the apartment creak as it opened.

Karen stood in the doorway, shock written across her young face.

"Karen!" Lenny exclaimed, immediately pulling away from Laverne's opened blouse. "I can explain..."

"I'm sure you can," Karen replied, as she gave Laverne a look that could have shattered granite. "Now I know why you were so eager for me to come over. Although, I didn't picture this when you said that you wanted to get to know me better. I guess some people just need to have an audience."

Laverne forced down any feelings of shame she was having and forced herself not to look away.

Karen turned back to Lenny, as anger began to replace the abject shock on her face. "I guess the joke is on me, isn't it? I was going to tell you that I got into Columbia tonight. I was also going to tell you that I wasn't going to go, that I was going to stay in California with you and apply to Berkeley instead. Funny how things work out, isn't it?" she choked, as she turned and stumbled out the door.

"Karen!" Lenny was on his feet and halfway to the door when Laverne's laughter stopped him in his tracks.

Laverne was buttoning up her blouse as she smiled an ugly smile that held no joy. "Doesn't it hurt when you're friends set you up, Len?"

Lenny stood by the doorway, as understanding dawned on him. His eyes were unfocused and he looked like he had been kicked in the gut.

"By the way," she growled, as she stomped past him and out the door into the approaching twilight, "you're buddy, Bob, is at least honest. He told me that you pointed me out as a sure thing back at the tar pits. I guess what's not good enough for Little Miss Perfect Karen, is good enough for me. Thanks, friend. At least I now know where I stand with you."

Laverne's heart pounded as she slammed her apartment door behind her. She ran her icy fingertips down her feverish cheeks as she tried to steady her breathing and regain her composer. The eyes that stared back at her from the small mirror on her curio shelf were those of a stranger.

My god, she thought. What have I done?

The sound of her front door being kicked open distracted her from further introspection. Lenny advanced on her, his eyes aglow with rage. "Karen won't even talk to me. She nearly ran me over in the parking lot with her car, she was so eager to get away from me. It's all your fault, Laverne!" His shout echoed in the tiny apartment, and Laverne realized how alone they were, and how angry he was.

The previous night's humiliation pushed back her fear. "It serves you right!" she spat back, with venom in every syllable. "I hope she never speaks to you again, Lenny! It's what you deserve. Sending some creep you didn't know to my front door…"

"I don't even know why you're all mad about that! It looks like your ready to jump through hoops for dates these days, Laverne."

"You sonofa—" she started.

"You've done worse."

Frustration made her shake from head to toe. "You just don't get it. The only thing you knew about that guy was that he was a creep, and apparently too good for Karen. So what do you do? You send him to my place. It's just like what you and Squiggy did to me back in Milwaukee all those years ago."

"It ain't nothing like Biff and you know it, Laverne," he sneered.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Because," he said contemptuously as he advanced on her, "back then, you weren't the kind of girl who said 'yes'."

The sound of her hand slapping his face rang out in the empty living room. Instantly, he was upon her, his right hand gripping her arm painfully. "I'm really tired of you hitting me when I tell you the truth."

"Lenny!" Shirley's shrill tone cut through the air like a knife.

Lenny's fist tightened around Laverne's arm as his angry blue eyes bored through her.

"Lenny, I mean it," Shirley continued, her voice now a quiet steel tone. "You don't want me to have to call Carmine…"

Lenny released his grip as he shoved her away from him. Laverne watched him with baleful eyes as she massaged her sore upper arm.

Lenny didn't spare Shirley a glance as he stomped through their doorway, but turned and glared at Laverne as he delivered his parting shot, "Funny, ain't it? Back when I was crazy about you, you wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole. Hell, I was even dumb enough to propose to you twice. Now that you hate me, you all but let me run amuck with you on my bed downstairs. You're a real mess, Laverne. A real mess."

Shirley slammed—and locked—the door after Lenny left. She turned towards Laverne with a thousand questions asked by her eyes. Before she could verbalize the first one, Laverne raced past her best friend and darted up the stairs.

The retching noises coming from the bathroom brooked no further conversation.

Lenny's faced darkened as he slammed the washing machine door for a third time. In his mind however, he wasn't seeing the antique Sears Kenmore metal, but a face, a familiar face with a long nose and green eyes.

"Damn it, damn it, damn her!" he mumbled angrily as the door finally latched and he haphazardly started to stuff quarters in the slot.

"Gotta watch those major appliances," said a voice behind him, "they'll stab you in the back as soon as look at you."

Lenny half turned half way around and grunted in Carmine's general direction. "Yeah. I understand all about back stabbing these days."

"So I heard. How are you doing?"

"I'm great for a guy who's just had his heart chopped, diced, and mushed up by every other setting on the average blender. How about you, Carmine?"

"Better than most, from what I heard. Squiggy told me you'd be down here."

"Great. My so-called best friend is ratting me out."

"He's worried about you. He thought you might need someone to talk to, and you're sure not talking to him these last few days."

"Talking is overrated, Carmine. Especially when all you hear is lies."

"I don't think Squiggy's lying, Lenny. Whatever Laverne did last week, she did on her own."

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Lenny shouted suddenly. "All I know is first my best friend can't stand my girl then my other best friend fixes it so my girl breaks up with me! I hate it when people lie to me!" he finished in a painful shout.

"Like I said, I don't think Squiggy's lying to you. But hey, maybe time away from him would be a good thing for you."

"Maybe it would," Lenny replied as he stared fixedly at the washing machine.

"There's one thing that you're not considering here, Len."

"Oh yeah? Did Laverne also get me kicked out of the Teamster's Union when I wasn't looking?"

"Not that I know of. Besides, you can't blame all of this on Laverne."

"So Squiggy did help her out! I knew it!"

"I don't know if Squiggy did, but you sure as hell did."

"What do you mean?"

Carmine smirked. "Laverne wasn't making out all by herself when Karen walked into your apartment. You need to take some of the responsibility here."

"Carmine! You didn't see her! She was acting all friendly, then all sad, then acting like she wanted me. And she was wearing this teeny tiny skirt, and…"

"And then Karen walked in. I know, Lenny. Half of the building knows," He added.

"Yeah, that reminds me. I gotta move," the taller man mumbled to himself.

Carmine rolled his eyes before saying, "You weren't blameless, Lenny. Laverne didn't put a gun to your head. You were kissing her because you wanted to."

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing! Yeah, she came onto you and you liked it. You know you did, Len. What would you have done if Karen hadn't walked in when she did? Taken things further with Laverne? Pushed her away? Would you have ever told Karen either way?"

Lenny looked at the ground as the color rose to his cheeks. "We'll never know, will we? We do know that my girl friend—who I love—dumped me. All because of that—"

"Watch it, Lenny." Carmine's voice didn't raise, but the cold tone got Lenny's attention.

"Why should I? Karen was the best thing that ever happened to me, Carmine! She was pretty, and nice, and she liked me—thought I had potential," he whined as his voice rose in pitch.

"Yet, you wanted to be with Laverne."

"She… I… Did I mention the teeny tiny skirt?"

"Yeah, you did. Karen's great. I liked her a lot, and I thought she was good for you."

"Then why are you arguing with me?"

"Because, was Karen really the one you wanted to be with?"

The question hung in the air between them, its weight drowning out the thumping noise of the dryer.

"It's interesting that you haven't answered my question, Lenny."

"Karen's terrific, Carmine. Don't say nothing bad about her," he said as he took a step towards him.

"I've got nothing bad to say about Karen, Lenny. It's just that she's…"

"Too good for a loser like me?"

'I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that Karen's not the girl you've proposed to—twice. Karen's not the one you've been leering at for the past fifteen years, the one that you chased around in a motel room with a plunger on your head…"

"I wish everyone would just forget that," Lenny muttered.

"You and Laverne have sort of a history, Len."

"History?" He snorted derisively. "I'll give you history. She turned down both proposals, has shoved me away every time I've touched her, and nearly had Sonny and her Pop punch my lights out for what happened in Nevada. Yeah Carmine, me and Laverne have had some good times together."

"Yet you were rolling around on your bed with her when you have a girlfriend…"

"But—"

"But nothing! You're just starting to sound like one of those guys…Y'know, those loser-guys who call a girl a slut because they're going out with other guys and won't give them the time of day. Hear me out, Len. What Laverne did to you was mean, I'm not defending what she did. But think about what you did. You're the guy who cheated on your girlfriend. You're also the guy who sent a card-carrying creep to Laverne's front door. Neither one of those things make me exactly want to vote for you for Pope or nothing."

"Laverne still shouldn't have—"

"No, she shouldn't. And you shouldn't have done what you did, either." Carmine's shrug had an air of finality to it. "I don't know what good I thought I could do by talking to you."

"Me neither," was Lenny's bitter reply as he turned his back to Carmine.

Before he heard Carmine walk away, the former Golden Gloves Champ of Milwaukee fired his final volley, "By the way, Lenny, if Laverne had come to me instead of pulling that little stunt of hers in your apartment, I'd probably be force feeding you a knuckle sandwich right about now. I just thought you should know that."

Laverne slammed the overstuffed dresser drawer shut, then cursed under her breath at the sight of the bras and panties peeking out along the sides.

"You better watch it. That stuff cost you a bundle at Fredericks of Hollywood."

"They look better than your Mother Superior surplus any day," Laverne replied coldly, and refused to favor her roommate with a glance.

"My, aren't we touchy today," Shirley replied archly as she sat down on her bed.

"You made it pretty clear on what you thought about me last night, Shirl."

"You and Lenny caught me by surprise. I didn't expect to walk in on a near brawl in my own living room. I've never heard the two of you yell like that."

"It didn't stop you from taking his side, though, did it? My so called best friend…" Laverne pursed her lips and glared at her roommate.

"Laverne! How did you expect me to act after what you did?"

"How about after what Lenny did to me, Shirley, huh? Sending that creep to our door, telling him I was a sure thing…"

"And you proved him wrong, how? Come on, Laverne! You knew that guy for less that two days and you were back at his place? What are you, crazy?"

"I don't need this…" Laverne began to march towards the door.

"Yes. Yes, you do. I don't know what's come over you, lately. The guys you go out with…"

"You've never liked the guys I've gone out with."

"Yes, I have. Well, some of them. And the ones I didn't… Well, it didn't seem to matter that much. You didn't date them long, and things didn't go too…far. I guess its different now, isn't it?" She said, with a touch of wistfulness in her voice.

"Hey, just because you decided to wait didn't mean I can't change my mind."

"No. No, it doesn't. But, it's not even about that any more, Laverne. I mean I'm not a child. I knew you and Randy…"

"I don't want to talk about him."

"And you and Sonny…"

"Let it drop, Shirl." The last sentence came out as a growl.

"But lately… I mean you're with guys you don't even know. Some have even turned out to be married…"

"Hey! I'm not a home wrecker!" Laverne cried out indignantly, "I'd never go out with a married guy if I knew he was married!"

"That's just my point! You don't know any of these guys well enough to do anything with them, Laverne. You're taking a lot of chances."

"Yeah? Well, maybe you're not taking enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"How long are you going to wait, Shirley? I mean really. I don't see an engagement ring on your finger, and I don't think I will anytime soon."

Shirley's reply was cold. "Don't turn this around. This isn't about me, it's about you. It's about the fact that you're becoming someone I don't know. Someone I don't think I want to know."

"Yeah, it's not like I enjoy hanging out with you much these days with your parochial school attitude. Times have changed, Shirley. Burbank ain't Milwaukee and we ain't girls anymore."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning we gotta strike while the iron is hot. Have you seen what's out there, Shirley? Girls. Girls who are a lot younger than us with tiny skirts. Girls who like to have fun. You remember, fun dontcha?"

"Your idea of fun and mine seem to be two different things these days."

"All I'm saying, Shirley, is that things are different. People around here aren't that quick to judge other people. It's more…acceptable to, y'know…''

"I don't know. And, just because other people find it acceptable, as you put it, doesn't mean I have to. Besides, you're the one who's always lecturing me on worrying what other people think."

"I just…"

"What?"

"I just don't want to end up alone," Laverne whispered; as her eyes began to brighten with unshed tears.

Shirley seized the moment and gently took her friend's hand. "None of us do, Laverne."

"No. No you don't, not really. I mean, you've always had Carmine. Heck, I think you always will have Carmine even if you two don't end up walking down the aisle together."

"Carmine and I aren't exclusive, Laverne. You know that. I'm allowed to date other men, and he's allowed to…"

"Go out with ugly women. I know. But, even having a part time boyfriend is better than nothing. And, let's face it. That's what I usually end up with, nothing. "

"Is this what it's all about? You're afraid that if you don't, they won't…" Shirley instantly regretted her words as she saw the barrier slam shut in Laverne's eyes.

"I've got something to do," Laverne said, purposefully making her way to the door.

"Karen?"

The younger woman turned her attention away from the bulky sweater that she had been stuffing into her suitcase. "Oh," she said, as a sneer distorted her features, "You. Let me guess, you two are feeling adventurous and want to do it in the ex-girlfriend's bed. I'm going to be out of here within the hour, so if you two can cool your jets, you'll have the room all to yourself. Then again, if you can't wait that long, there's always the janitor's closet down the hall. It reeks of cheap cigars and gin, but you'd probably enjoy that, wouldn't you, Laverne?"

"I deserve that," Laverne replied as her cheeks reddened in shame.

"No. What you deserve to hear, I'm too much of a lady to say. Get out."

"I came to apologize."

Karen's laugh was harsh, and too bitter for her twenty-two years. "Too little, too late."

"Karen, please listen to me," Laverne pleaded. "I set you and Lenny up that night. He didn't have a clue that you were coming over. I wanted you to catch us."

"Oh. So the surprised look on his face was real? Maybe he should learn to lock his door before he starts two-timing his next girlfriend." Once again, she turned and started haphazardly stuffing her clothes in the suitcase.

"Please Karen, talk to him. He feels awful about what happened."

"He should. That's that "guilt" thing that people feel when they know they've done something wrong. You probably wouldn't know anything about that, not having any sort of morals…"

Laverne gritted her teeth, but refused to let her temper run her mouth for once. "Fine. You hate me, and I deserve to be hated for what I did. Just give Lenny a second chance. Please."

"A second chance? No thanks. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. No Laverne, you two will have to find another willing victim for your sick little games. I'm not interested. I'm flying to New York tonight and I intend to leave all my memories and feelings for Lenny behind." Karen turned back to Laverne as an ugly smirk crept up her face. "You know, I should probably thank you. As awful as it was to walk in on your awful little scene, its better that I know now rather than later what a crumb I was dating."

"Lenny ain't a crumb! He loves you, Karen! He's been miserable without you."

"You two must be hard up for pillow talk if the only thing you have to discuss is me."

"Well, that's what I've heard about him. We aren't exactly on speaking terms right now," Laverne mumbled, her eyes downcast. "In fact, he doesn't even know I'm here, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Tsk, tsk, Laverne. Don't you know that good relationships are based on honesty? Oh, I forgot. We're talking about two cheaters. What's the matter, the guy you were draped all over at your party isn't enough for you?"

"Shut up." Laverne resisted the urge to deliver a right cross to Karen's pudgy cheek.

"Oh, I guess I hit a nerve. So, the Tar Pit creep has already ditched you? You shouldn't be surprised, Laverne. I'm sure it's not the first time that you've been shown the door once the blood has returned to their brains. It must be old hat for a tramp like you." The ugly smirk returned to Karen's face. "Make that old hat for an old tramp."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Karen. I said what I needed to say, now I'm going to leave. I'm sorry that you got hurt because I was mad at Lenny. You didn't deserve to get caught in the middle of what was going on between us. All I'm saying now is that Lenny deserves a second chance with you."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that."

Both women whirled around to see Lenny's lanky form filling the doorway. "Lenny, I…" Laverne began, but was stopped short by the look in his eye.

"Just leave, Laverne. Karen and I need to talk."

Laverne felt the tears begin to brim up in her eyes, yet they didn't burn the way Lenny's gaze did as she left the room.

Lenny watched Laverne run from Karen's apartment. He cursed his own stupidity for wanting to run out after her instead of deal with the problem at hand. Everyone was right, he glumly admitted to himself. He was a dummy.

"Lenny, we have nothing to talk about," Karen said as she fastened her suitcase shut.

"Yes, we do. I'm sorry Karen. I'm sorry that I cheated on you with Laverne. It wasn't right, and I ain't that kind of guy. I didn't want you to leave town without me saying that."

"Fine. You said what you needed to say. Now get out. There are four flights of stairs out of this building and Laverne's probably met someone new by now. You better hurry if you want to catch her before her panties come off."

Lenny blinked in surprise at Karen's vulgarity. "Hey, that was mean."

"Good. Then I guess I'm almost ready to play in you and Laverne's league."

"I mean, what Laverne did that night was rotten, but she ain't a bad person. Not really."

"It's pretty obvious to anyone with eyes what sort of a person she is, Lenny. Frankly, I wasn't very impressed with her before I caught you two together. I'm sure that she and the jerk from the Tar Pit hit it off really well. You should consider professional matchmaking, Lenny. You couldn't be worse at that than you are as an agent."

"I shouldn't have pointed that creep her way at all. If something had happened…"

"Please, Lenny. Of course something happened! Look at who were talking about, two scumbags. Well, they do say there's someone for everyone…"

"Cut it out."

The flatness of his order apparently startled her. "Excuse me?"

"Laverne ain't no scumbag, and she ain't know bimbo either. I deserved to be punched in the gut for giving that bum her address. She had every right to be mad at me."

"It's interesting how Laverne's the topic of conversation even when she's not in the room, isn't it? I should have seen that as a clue when we first met, all you did was talk about your friends. With the exception of Shirley, I thought they were all a little seedy. They're definitely not the type of people you should be around."

Lenny's jaw clenched involuntarily. "Their my friends. I'd hang out with them no matter if you like them or not. And that goes double for Squiggy."

"Don't even get me started on that little weasel..."

"That little weasel is my best friend."

"That's hardly anything to brag about. I used to think you had potential, Lenny. I can see I was wrong, now."

"Yeah? Well I used to think you was something special, too. I guess neither one of us is batting a thousand."

"So why are you still here? You can't be getting some sort of cheap thrill watching me pack."

"At one time, I would have. Especially since you're packing your underwear. Now… I'm sorry, Karen. None of this is coming out of my mouth like it's supposed to."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "What did you mean to say, then?"

"When I came through that door, I wanted to apologize and beg you to take me back?"

"And now?"

"I've apologized. Good bye, Karen."

Laverne only quit running when the ripping pain in her side made her knees buckle in front of the bus stop. She clung to the metal edge of the vestibule, her breath being ripped from her lungs. When she glanced up and recognized her surroundings, she felt her stomach lurch.

The same damned bus stop.

What was left of her self-control crumbled as she dropped lifelessly onto the metal bench and let her sobs overtake her. She bawled her heart out as the pain from too many repressed traumas were released. Moments dragged on like hours. Dimly she was aware of the contrast of her scalding tears coursing down her icy cheeks. Her skin prickled with cold in defiance of the sweltering afternoon.

A shadow cut her off from the light of the sun. She looked up and recognized the male silhouette by sense more than sight. Her lips moved to apologize once again, but whatever sound came out was inconsequential next to the thunderous pounding of her heart. "Sorry... sorry..." was all that she could manage to gasp.

Lenny stepped towards her, the sunlight illuminating his own reddened eyes and tear-streaked face. Wordlessly he sat on the bench beside her and took her tightly into his arms. He rocked her in an almost furious rhythm, movement beyond comfort, more akin to mating. Laverne clung to him as her over taxed mind focused on the scent of his after shave, the pounding of his heart through his Hawaiian shirt, and the roughness of his cheek against hers. As if from far away, she heard gasping. She was surprised to hear that it was Lenny crying instead of her. His rocking slowed, and his grip relaxed slightly, allowing her to draw back and inhale the breath her lungs had been craving. Tentatively she looked up at him, almost afraid of what she would see in his eyes.

The blue eyes she'd thought she'd known since childhood were unreadable to her now. Without a word, they stood and walked back to their building in silence.

They walked through the door of her apartment, not touching, but feeling the electricity reverberating between their charged flesh. She didn't invite him upstairs, he didn't ask. They both headed there out of instinct and need. When she finally dared look at him, the man she'd known, yet a stranger; his features were silhouetted in the partial light from the street lamp outside of the window. A shiver ran through Laverne as the realization of where she was, whom she was with, and what she knew would happen; hit her. She opened her mouth, but she, or Lenny would never know her words.

He grabbed her then; took her roughly into his arms as his lips claimed hers. She moaned against him, but he didn't seem to hear. Lenny's caresses were bold, unheeding; possibly uncaring if she protested.

Not that she wanted to protest. She returned his touch with more aggression and need than she'd ever thought possible. The sensations overwhelmed her; the faint taste of licorice, the pungent smell of his aftershave, the stucco wall rough on her back. And his hands were all over her, groping maniacally, stroking her in ways that she never had thought him capable. She pulled herself closer to him, nibbling down his neck, not caring if she left marks that she knew were twin to the ones he left on her flesh. He groaned, a sound she heard reverberate in his chest more than escape his lips, as he shamelessly ground himself against her. Laverne pressed against him in response, her head lolling back in ecstasy as she felt his lips on her throat and his hand slide up under her minute skirt and boldly stroke herpanties.

Then she shoved him away.

He glared at her as he panted, as the silhouette of his erection jutted out obscene angles in his khakis.

Before her actions could be misunderstood, she moved closer to him, forcing him to take a step backwards towards her bed. Without breaking eye contact, she began to unbutton her blouse. Unlike the past, where'd she'd used this opportunity to tease and further arouse, she just wanted to be rid of every barrier between them.

His eyes followed every movement of her fingers. He was strangely motionless, with none of his characteristic palm biting. He scrutinized her with a level of focus that both aroused and frightened Laverne. When she finally stood before him, naked, he reached out to her. His hand stopped, trembling, inches from her flesh. His eyes held question and trepidation--his boldness a thing of the past. Swallowing hard, Laverne stepped forward, into his touch. A dam broke between them as he took her in his arms again, his kisses more frenzied than before.

Dimly, she was aware of the sounds of zippers and his garments hitting her floor. But when he pushed her back onto her bed, the only thing that mattered was his hot flesh brushing against her own. Moaning, she clutched at him with her arms and legs. On top of her, he entered without preamble, and his lips smothered her groans with his own. The hunger she'd always sensed in him was in full flame, but it was arousing her rather than repelling her as it had in the past. Shamelessly, she pressed herself up to him as she ground her pelvis against his. She moved faster beneath him, hissing her encouragement into his ear as she abandoned herself to the delicious fall that she knew was approaching. As her tremors overtook her, her tongue lashed out against his flesh. Her eyes fluttered open a moment later, and she was surprised to see his hungry gaze still devouring her as he continued to thrust himself into her. She pulled him more tightly against her, squeezing him rhythmically with every part of her body. "Yes," she whispered faintly in his ear, " yes..."

His hands tightened painfully around heras he lifted from the mattress and hilted himself deeply within her for one final thrust. He growled loudly into her ear as Laverne felt his releasewithin her. Pressing herself against his torso, she reveled in thecloseness they shared. He lay atop her for long minutes, panting harshly against her collarbone. With a moan, he pushed himself off of her, swiftly moving to the side of the bed, his back towards her.

"So what happens now?" he asked, seemingly to no one in particular.

The normality of his tone sent a chill through her. "I don't know."

"Are we friends again?"

Unable to trust her voice, she nodded as she felt a tear slowly crawl down her cheek.

He bent down and retrieved his jeans, still not looking at her. "Whatever. I've got places to be," he said, coldly.

"Len?" Her voice quavered, and was a shadow if it's normal volume.

He turned, and she saw his eyes soften slightly.

"Can we be more?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know, Laverne."

Laverne fought every impulse to crawl back into her shell, to pretend nothing happened--and if it did, it didn't matter. "I want to try."

"It hurts too much." was his thick reply.

"It doesn't have to," she said, rising from the bed and moving towards him, "not if we both try. We ain't never both tried at the same time before."

He grabbed her roughly by her shoulders. "What do you want, Laverne? What can I give you that will make you always want to stay?" Hysteria began to color his words, and propel him away from her. "I asked you to marry me twice, I wanted you even when I was happy with Karen; but you never wanted me. Why now?" he gestured helplessly at the rumpled bed, "It can't be just this."

"It isn't."

"I wanna believe you so much. I just won't be able to handle it when you dump me."

"I won't."

"You can't promise that. Tomorrow you'll just tell me that you love me as a friend."

"Yeah, I will." She clutched his arm as he turned from her in anger. "I love you as a friend, Lenny. And more than as a friend."

His lower lip trembled, as emotion warred with suspicion in his eyes. "I don't know."

"I do. I just know that I'm sick of us hurting each other, when it's the opposite of what we really want. We can go slow," she said, as her voice trembled, "but I want us to try. All I know is I want to wake up with you a lot--for a very long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she sniffed.

He surprised her by taking her into is arms and pulling her into a fierce embrace. "Me to. What you said."

Tears flowed anew as Laverne felt herself really smile for the first time in far too long.

FIN


End file.
